Mistakes
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: You know when things that you don't expect to happen, just happen. That what happened. How does Duo cope with Heero being gone? Why did Heero go? Inspired by a song. One Shot. Sad fic. 1x2. RR


**Sandra: I thought maybe I should make a story, I haven't made a Gundam Wing story in so long!**

**My inspiration came from listening to a song I totally don't understand the lyrics to.

* * *

**

It was raining as a male of 24 years old walked down the street, collar up, hands stuffed in pockets, his long chestnut braid swinging back and forth like a tail. The male kept walking, no signs of wanting shelter came from him; he just dragged his feet along the cold wet streets of the Sanc Kingdom.

Raising his tear filled violet eyes to the dark sky, he sobbed once.

'His eyes looked like this…' He thought, closing his, the face of a Japanese male with cold Prussian glossed over blue eyes, who he pushed out of his home, out of his life, out of his heart…or so he thought.

"Gomen ne Heero…" whispered the crying male as he shattered the image of his once love as he opened his eyes, burying his face deeper into his collar, he continued to walk.

'I thought I understood him…then…why did his eyes look so cold? So…empty?' The male continued to reminiscence, his feet guiding him, his mind elsewhere.

As the male continued to his unknown destination, the rain poured harder, people ran past him in desperation of avoiding the rain, but he just continued to walk, letting the rain abuse his soaked body, hitting him as if slicing him with a knife.

'So many years now…why can't I stop thinking about you? Why won't you leave?' The male dropped to his knees, hugging his body tightly as he shivered, but not because of the cold, but because of fear; fear because he knew the truth.

'Because inside…I didn't want to let you go…I don't want to let go…' He thought, eyes shut tightly as more tears threatened to spill from his once so cheerful orbs, but with his eyes shut, he only could see the face of the man he once loved, the man he still loves, the one who left him, the one he made leave him…the one who made him whole again. The man who had messy brown hair that was so soft and wonderful to touch. The man who had the body of a god, the one that held him tightly through the nights when he couldn't sleep, the one that protected him from everything, the one that made him feel safe just being next to. The man whose voice was soothing and comforting, the voice that sent shivers down his spine by the way he spoke. The man who held those once so beautiful Prussian blue eyes that held nothing but love, innocence and affection for him, the sparkled only for him and the Prussian blue eyes that suddenly turned cold and empty when that day came.

'Heero, I didn't want to let go…I didn't…demo…' The male opened his eyes and glared up at the dark taunting sky with hatred.

'Why does God have to forbid this sort of relationship…when he loves all? When he can forgive? Why is it a sin for me to love someone I want to be with for the rest of my life?'

"WHY!" The male cried, tears spilling freely down his pale cheeks as he dropped his head down, punching the ground frustratingly.

He sobbed, choked on his tears as he constantly repeated the question over and over again, hitting the floor, thought with not as much might as he did the first time.

"Onii-chan? Daijoubou?" Came a voice, the male turned his attention to the voice, staring up into the eyes of the person before him, shock written all over his face.

A small child, wearing a bright yellow raincoat and Wellingtons, holding up a little yellow umbrella, protecting himself from the rain, but it wasn't this that Duo was shocked by, what shocked him was the young child's features, short messy brown hair that looked unbrushed, and blue eyes, Prussian blue eyes that sparkled with innocence and worry. The same Prussian blue eyes he's missed and imagined everyday since his love was gone.

"Heero…" The man whispered, the child tilted his head to the side a little. The male raised a hand to the child's face, when suddenly the child recoiled, causing the male to pull his hand back, realising the fact that this child was not his love. Turning his eyes to the floor, he felt another surge of tears coming.

'Heero…'

"Duo." Came a voice, the male's eyes snapped open at the call of his name.

'That voice…' The male looked up and once again saw the child before him.

'My imagination…' He thought as he looked at the child blink, then turn is head to look behind him.

"Otou-chan!" The child cried as he spun on his heel and ran off.

The male still on the ground turned his attention away from the child who ran off, standing up, he fixed his collar up a little more, and was about to pull his cap down over his face when he realised it wasn't on his head, looking back down on the ground, he noticed the piece of headwear lying on the floor, bending down to pick it up, he noticed another hand reach for it and pick it up before he did himself.

Taking his hat back from the other person, he did not look up at the face of the other, just muttered a thanks before turning his back on the person.

"Wait." The male stopped dead in his tracks, he knew it wasn't his imagination.

'Demo…I can't face him…not like this…' The male thought, tears falling gracefully down his cheeks, he was about to run, when he felt a hand around his wrist.

"Can you let go of my arm please." The male said, not turning to face the person holding onto him.

"Iie." Came the reply from the other person.

The male tried to yank his arm free, but did not succeed.

"Duo. Look at me." The other person said, the male shook his head, then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and then he was turned around with ease. He felt his head being lifted up forcefully, and that was when he was met with a pair of Prussian blue eyes, the ones he's been dreaming of day and night, the ones that haunted him.

Before he had a chance to stop himself, he called out the name if the person before him, "Heero…"

The said male nodded; staring into the violet eyes he had loved, once loved, still loved and missed.

He studied the male, his hair still in a long chestnut braid, still looking so thick and healthy, how he wished he could run his fingers through it like he did so many years ago.

His body seemed smaller, thinner, more fragile. His face, still so beautiful, his eyes still mesmerising as it was before, if not more, and his lips, still so red and tempted.

Tracing his fingers over the boys face, he ran his thumb along the male's high cheekbones, staring deeply into a pool of confused and loved filled violet.

So slowly, the male leant forward into the once crying male, bother their eyes closing slowly, everything felt so right, when at that moment it was so wrong, yet they didn't care, because what did was now.

"Otou-chan?" Came a voice, the Prussian blue eyes owner stopped in his tracks, inches away from paradise, to look down into a pair of eyes similar to his own. Letting go of the violet eyed male, he knelt down next to the child.

The violet eyes reappeared and stared at the pair before him.

'He's a father now…' Was all he thought, turning on his heel, he began to walk, which eventually turned into a run.

The male who was kneeling turned his attention to the other male who now disappeared off into the distance. Reaching his arm out, as if expecting the other male to return, but dropped his arm in defeat, his heart shattering all over again.

'Just like that time…ne…Duo…' The male thought, taking the hand of his child as they began to stroll back home, the male deep in thought, remembering that time he got pushed away, told to leave.

'It was an accident…what happened wasn't meant to happen…' The Japanese male thought as they stopped at the traffic lights, waiting for the light to indicate they can cross.

'If we didn't fight…if we sat down and talked…if we stopped arguing over little things…if you didn't push me out the door…if I didn't act like every other guy…we wouldn't be like this…ne, Duo?' He thought before crossing the road, holding onto the child's hand tightly.

* * *

As the violet eyed male slowed down, stopping by a park bench and dropping onto it, no one around him, he was all alone. Covering his face in his hands, he groaned in agony at the heart ache.

That day, when that woman came to him, told him about her pregnancy, told him about the religion he believed him, told him how wrong he was and is, told him about fate and destiny, told him that God decided this…and he believed every word she said.

'The confrontation was the worst…' he thought, remembering how he waited for his Japanese lover to return home, to confront him on what he's done, to hear the truth, to feel his heart shatter, to try and lock his emotions away, to kick him out the door, to fall against the shut door and cry.

* * *

As the Japanese male approached his home, he unlocked the door and walked in, shutting the door once his son entered the building, he undressed the child out of the wet clothing.

"Otou-chan, who was that man?" The child asked as his father took off his footwear for him.

The male stayed quiet.

"He was someone close to Otou-chan ne?" The child said, The male stiffened at this comment because it was true.

"I never seen Otou-chan so happy before." The child said getting up to his feet once the footwear was off.

"Duo-chan." The male said, the child looked up with curios Prussian blue eyes.

"Nani Otou-chan?" Came the reply. The male kneeled down in front of his child and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"When you find someone special in your life, don't let anything get in your way, don't ever hurt this person and let them know you love them and that they are the most special person in the world to you. Ok?" The older male asked, staring seriously into his child's eyes.

The child titled his head cutely and smiled, nodding.

"Don't make the same mistake I did son." He said, looking out the window.

"I didn't let him know I loved him more than the world, I hurt him in the worst way possible, and I…I let anger control my emotions…I said the wrong things…and now…" A single tear slipped out of the male's eye, cascading down his slightly tanned skin.

The child wiped the tear away from his father's cheek and kissed his father's cheek. He hugged the man, not really understanding the emotions his father felt, but he knew that the man he saw today was someone very important to his father and his father needed that person.

* * *

The rain never stopped coming down, and the braided male was still on the bench, drenched to the bone, just letting the rain have it's way with him, his eyes closed, all his could see were loving Prussian blue eyes staring into his, his lips still tingled from the breath coming from his former lover.

"Heero…" He whispered, imaging what could have happened, his cheeks burning up, in his imagination, his Heero pressed his lips against his, pulling him close to his warm body in a tight embrace, not letting him go, how his tongue ran across his lips gently, and how he allowed the entrance, how his arms slipped around the male as tears of happiness now rolled down his cheeks after so many years.

'I don't want to let you go…'

* * *

The Japanese male ate his dinner in silence as he has for the past years he spent with the woman sitting across him.

Turning his attention to the window, he noticed the rain hasn't stopped.

"Heero, is something bothering you?" Asked the woman across him, Heero stared coldly at the woman and turned back to his dinner. He only lived with her for their son. He never blamed the child for what happened to his supposed to be happy ending, he didn't even blame the woman across him, no, he only blamed himself for being stupid and resorting to the likes of alcohol to drown out his sorrows.

Heero stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Heero?" The woman asked.

"Out." Came the reply as he slipped on his jacket.

"But it's raining, and you just been out…"

"Relena, I don't care, I'm going out." He said as he opened the door and exited.

The small child ran towards the window and watched his father's figure disappear off into the distant.

Relena looked at her child with somewhat cold eyes. She felt some hatred and jealousy towards the child.

By having this child, she could have Heero to herself, but once this child was born, Heero named him after his former lover, the one he still loved, she knew it, but thought, over time, he will change, and forget about the other male, but her wishes weren't granted, not only did the male not forget about her former lover, but he spent more time with the child and kept his distance from her as much as possible.

"Okaa-san, do you think Otou-chan went to find that man again?" The young child asked, Relena turned her head away from the child and stood up.

"Go to your room after you finished your dinner, I got work to attend to." She said. However, no matter what, she truly can't hate her child fully, he was partially her flesh, and he was also a part of Heero, which actually belonged to her also. Nothing else of the male belonged to her. His mind, body and soul all belonged to the male he has fallen for and was with.

* * *

Violet eyes opened slowly, staring blurrily at the view before him, only to make out a moving figure coming closer to him. He ignored the figure and closed his eyes, letting his imaginations get the better of him,

"Duo." The male smiled, his imagination making his lover back by his side, calling his name.

"Heero…" The male muttered, then he saw Heero embrace him.

"I missed you." Duo whispered, suddenly his vision becoming very dark.

"Ah, ditto." Came the reply, Duo smiled, curling up to his imaginary lover.

"Don't leave me ne, I can't…let you go." Duo said, before his vision became utter darkness.

Heero smiled down at the sleeping male in his arms. "Ah, I won't leave you. Never again." He said, kissing the top of the boys head before picking him up and taking him back to his home.

Opening the door, he noticed the house was eerily quiet. Meaning his son was asleep, and Relena was probably doing some work.

Shutting the door quietly and taking the sleeping male up to his room, he shut the door and locked it, not wanting any interruptions, he placed his angel onto the bed and stripped him of his clothing, changing him into more drier clothing, undoing the band that held the braid tightly, the hair fell around the male loosely, he crawled next to the male and pulled the blankets over them, hugging the male close to his body, he sighed in happiness.

"I'll never leave you again Duo…" Heero whispered, before falling into a peaceful slumber for once in his life.

* * *

It was very early in the morning, Duo opened his violet orbs and adjusted his eyes to the darkness, realising his was in some place warm, and comfortable, turning to his side, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Heero sleeping next to him, holding onto him.

Staring at the face before him, he ran a hand carefully over the face before placing a small gentle kiss on the lips he missed so much, pulling himself back painfully, he let a single tear roll down his cheek as he slipped out of the males grasp, replacing it with a pillow, he noticed his outfit was on the chair and changed out of the sleep wear into his now dry clothing, braiding his hair back quickly he pulled a band out of his pocket and tied the end. Watching the man sleep peacefully, Duo felt his heart race and thump in pain at what he was about to do.

Searching for a piece of paper and pen, he scribbled down a few words before placing it down on the chair his clothes once occupied, unlocking the door quietly and exiting just as quiet, he walked down the hallway and noticed the small child standing at the doorway, Duo smiled at the kid softly before leaving down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Morning came, and Heero opened his eyes, he felt cold, looking at what was in his grasp, a pillow. Blinking, he sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"Was it a dream?" He asked himself, running a hand through his messy brown locks, and then he noticed the piece of paper on top of a small pile of clothes.

Getting up and opening the paper he read:

_Heero,_

_Thing's just weren't meant to be this way, I can't let go, but I'll have to, somehow, someway, so, I can finally say this now, goodbye Heero, my partner, my friend, my lover, my soul._

_Aishiteru._

_Duo. X_

Heero felt tears run down his cheek as he clutched the piece of paper tightly to his chest, just then he heard the door click open, snapping his head to the moving object, he saw his son enter.

The young child ran to his father and hugged the man. Heero held onto his son and for the second time in his life broke down.

'Duo…come back to me…'

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Sandra: How was it? Do you like it? I guess I'll finish here. Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
